Eavesdropping James
by i.-3.books
Summary: Remember Snape's memories from the 7th book. Well have you ever wandered what will happen when James listen to his conversations? Well James listens to Snape's conversations in this story. Read to find out what happens. Starts with Kings Cross for the first time and all the way up to the end. The last part is when James is in the heavens.


**Chapter 1: Kings Cross**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**What if James heard all of the conversations between Lily and Severus?**

"**. . . I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen -" She caught Petunia hand and held tight to it, even though her sister tried to pull it away.** I guess she's a muggle born, her sister Petunia knew she was a witch and tried to get in. **"Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"** This girl is definitely muggle born. Her sister had wanted to go, this happens a lot, my dad has once told me.

"**I don't – want – to –go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp.** Weird, most people would actually want to go, I mean who doesn't want to go to Hogwarts, which is the best school of all times! Everyone wants to go there, even muggles, if they knew about it.** "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a –"** The castle is not stupid, and didn't all girls want to live in a castle or something. Look at her, she can't even say witch.

**Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer break.** Was there something wrong with the way we were doing things? From the way I see it she doesn't like it very much. There's nothing wrong with the way we do this.

"– **you think I want to be a – a freak?"** We are not freaks, we're wizards and witch. Just because we're different from what you're used to doesn't mean we're freaks.

**Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away**. That was mean, you shouldn't call a sibling a freak, everyone knows this. I don't have any siblings and even I know it.

"**I'm not a freak," said Lily.** Show her we're not freaks; show her we're the awesome ones I cheered in my head. **"That's a horrible thing to say."** Exactly, I agreed.

"**That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish.** Hogwarts is a wonderful place**. "A special school for freaks.** Not True. **You and that Snape boy . . .** How did she know Snape, everyone knows that he wanted to be in Slytherin, the worst house in the school. **weirdoes, that's what you two are.** Maybe Snape, but definitely not Lily. **It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."** You may be the normal ones, but we're the extraordinary ones.

**Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene.** See, this is how you should feel about this place Petunia. **Then she looked back at her sister and her voice was low and fierce.**

"**You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."** So she did want to go in. She's just calling this place a freak place for a cover since she couldn't go.

**Petunia turned scarlet. **Guess, her little secret is out now.

"**Beg? I didn't beg!" **Sure she didn't. Isn't begging the only way to get stuff anyways?

"**I saw his reply. It was very kind."** Of course it is, this came from Dumbledore.

"**You shouldn't have read -"whispered Petunia, "that was my private – how could you - ?"** Easy go up to her room and read the letter when she's not there.

**Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Snape stood nearby. Petunia gasped.** No! Step number one in team work; don't give the others away when you get caught. I guess Snape has an exception.

"**That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"** Congratulations, you figured it out. You win – nothing!

"**No – not sneaking -" now Lily was on the defensive. **I need to give this girl lying lessons once we get to Hogwarts. **"Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal services who take care of -"** It isn't that unlikely. There must be load of people who talk to Dumbledore about getting in.

"**Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia now as pale as she had been flushed. **We don't poke our noses everywhere, we are everywhere. **"Freak!" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood.** As much as I wanted siblings I wouldn't want her as my sister.

I watched as she went to her parents again. Her parents were excited to see magic, like her, unlike her sister. Before she went on the train, she hugged everyone, even Petunia, she didn't seem mad at her sister one bit. If it was me in her shoes, I wouldn't talk to Petunia for months, much less hug her. When she went on the train I decided I should go as well.

"Hey Sirius, did you see that girl with ginger hair and green eyes," I asked a friend I just met.

"You mean the one that's muggle born? Why?" Sirius replied.

"Um, no reason," I said trying to hide a blush.

"Uh, hun," he said not believing me, "Does Prongs have a crush?"

"No," I said. Sirius looked at me, "Fine. I do. Happy now?"

"Well," a smile creeping up to his face, "I've got a plan to get you two together. Let's go sit with her. Talk about things that might impress her." Without an answer he dragged me to the compartment she was in.

**I hope you enjoyed it. The bold is J.K. Rowling's work. The rest is James's thoughts. This is going to include all of Snape's memories from the Deathly Hallows that include Lily. Please Review.**


End file.
